mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
Jesse
Jesse was the main antagonist of My Babysitter's a Vampire. He is the ex-boyfriend of Sarah and the one who turned her into a vampire. He is the main antagonist of Season 1. Background In the 1800s, Jesse was known as Reverend Horace Black, the founder of the town of Black Church, which would later be renamed Whitechapel, and the leader of a vampire cult with 219 followers. Eventually, the human townspeople attacked the cult and killed them by burning them to death. Somehow, Horace escaped this fate, and swore he would get his revenge on the humans. He mentioned in the movie that he knew Ethan grandfather's grandfather. Sometime before this, a powerful wizard tried to use the Lucifractor to wipe out every Vampire in Whitechapel. Jesse responded and defeated him by sending in his cult. While the wizard killed them, Jesse crept up behind him and drained him dry. He took the Lucifractor and hid it in the old hotel, leaving behind a monster to guard it for him, knowing the weapon was too dangerous. In season 2 Rory and Benny uncover the Lucifractor and take it to Ethan and Sarah on their date at a Vampire restaurant. He is an evil and manipulative vampire who is also very popular, even in 2014. Character History He is a gruesome but suave sinister man whose horrifying smile hides a centuries-old secret. Not one to leave his fangs idle for long, Jesse has ambitious plans that he is determined to see succeed. With his considerable powers of persuasion he hopes one day to control not only all of Whitechapel, but the spirited Sarah as well. Erica is asked to babysit Jane, she is invited to a party being held at Jesse's. Sarah gets into a fight with Jesse who throws her to the Morgan residence. Sarah offers to babysit Jane, but Ethan and Benny soon realize she is a fledgling after being attacked by a vampire sent after Sarah by Jesse. They head to the party to rescue Erica. At the party they see Erica has already been turned into a vampire and has bitten Rory. Ethan and Benny briefly pose as vampires before being spotted by Jesse and his henchmen. They barely escape the party with their lives but, Jesse gave them jelly donuts with Pot in them to make them crazy. The next day, Ethan, Sarah, and Benny find out Jesse had a plot to resurrect the original members of his cult with the Cubile Animus, using the souls of Duskers, the fans of a vampire franchise called Dusk. They learn he plans on pulling through with his plan on the premiere of the third Dusk movie. Because of Jesse's charismatic nature, Erica appears to join his side and as a result makes out with Jesse. After learning Ethan is a seer and Benny is a spellcaster, they create vampire fighting weapons and meet up with Sarah. During the showing of the movie, Jesse talks with a fan girl and publicly bites her and begins stealing souls. Sarah, Ethan and Benny begin fighting off Jesse's vampire henchmen, eventually killing them all except Erica. Jesse flees the fight and heads to the final resting place of his original cult, which is coincidentally Ethan's back yard. Jesse begins to use the souls to unleash his cult, but finds himself in standoff with the trio. Eventually Ethan releases the Dusker souls which take their revenge on Jesse, killing him, but he dosent stay dead. Later, Ethan and Benny dig up the Cubile Animus to capture a demon thats possessing Sarah, he escapes. He plans on leaving Whitechapel for good, but he wants Sarah to come with him. Sarah refuses and Jesse bites Ethan's arm. Sarah socks the venom out of Ethan, but she had to drink human blood. SEASON 1 In the first season finale, Jesse returns from the dead (courtesy of Ethan and Benny digging up the Cubile Animus, the nest of souls Jesse originally set his sights on) to propose to Sarah, telling her to travel the world with him and make her a full vampire. He attempts to do this by controlling Erica as well as biting Ethan so Sarah will save him, thus becoming a full vampire. Post-season one Teletoon released a video they shot after season one showing the Vampire Council banishing Jesse to an unknown forest. Season Two Jesse appears in the season two finale, he sends Ethan a psychic message, warning him about someone seeking the powers of the Lucifractor. He tells him about it, and says that he cannot deal with it due to him being banished by the Vampire Council as he was an undesirable element. However, when the Council abandons Whitechapel later on, with no one to enforce the ban, Ethan contacts him, and he returns to help the team stop Vice Principal Stern, who was the descendant of the wizard Jesse had killed two hundred years ago, and planned to use the Lucifractors powers to wipe out all the vampires in Whitechapel. He joined Ethan, Sarah and Benny and helped them defeat the wizard before he was able to carry out the act, by draining him dry, as he had done two hundred years ago. Abilities *'Superhuman Speed': He has superhuman speed which allows him to run much faster than humans. *'Superhuman Strength': He has superhuman strength which allows him to be much stronger than humans. *'Superhuman Hearing': His vampire sense of hearing is far greater than that of a human. *'Superhuman Agility': He can run faster than humans. *'Superhuman Healing Factor': He can magically heal any wound in very little time. *'Flight': He has shown the ability to fly. *'Hypnosis': He is able to put someone in a trance and control their minds. *'Telekinesis': He is able to move objects and beings with his mind. Photo Gallery Appearances .Season 1 113 - ReVamped .Season 2 212 - 213 - The Date to End All Dates, Parts 1 and 2Category:CharactersCategory:MalesCategory:VampiresCategory:VillainsCategory:Undead CreaturesCategory:Minor MalesCategory:Main charactersCategory:Minor CharactersCategory:BoltzCategory:JocobCategory:GordCategory:Movie CharactersCategory:Season 2 Guest StarsCategory:ElderCategory:TeensCategory:Season 1Category:Season 2Category:Season 1 Guest StarsCategory:My Babysitter's a Vampire The MovieCategory:Drama Club